


Devices

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney froze, realizing what just transpired. Sheppard was masturbating to the sound of his tirades. A wicked grin spread across his face and a devious plan formed in his mind. He knew exactly what to do; he was a genius after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely beta lishel_fracrium. All mistakes are mine.

John didn't know when he started thinking of McKay's rants as hot, but the past few he had witnessed had gotten him incredibly hard, forcing him to excuse himself from the room. He'd taken to carrying a mini cassette recorder, so he could preserve these rhapsodies as jerk-off fodder. He had tried to be discreet about it, often hiding the device in his jacket pocket while he recorded, but he found that it muffled the sounds. No one seemed to notice the few times he taped the machine under the conference room table during meetings, or under the desk while he was helping Rodney turn on Ancient gadgets in the lab late at night.  
  
It was during one of these late night sessions that John became distracted and forgot to remove the tape recorder from under the desk. An hour after the soldier had left, Rodney was straightening up his workspace and noticed the tape sticking out from underneath. "What the fuck?" He reached under and peeled off the tape. He looked at the recorder curiously, before pressing play.  
  
"Are you trying to blow us up? Give me that!" Rodney stopped the tape, shocked to hear his own voice emanating from it. _Who could have done this and what could they possibly want? Maybe it's Kavanagh trying to dig up some dirt on me. Whoever it is, I'll find out._  
  
Rodney McKay was a genius and after his stint working for the CIA, he had learned a few tricks, one of which was how to build a bug. He quickly gathered some spare parts and in less than thirty minutes, he had a crude listening device with built in tracking. He didn't have to wait around for the perpetrator to collect the tape recorder; the bug would lead Rodney straight to them.  
  
***  
  
It was a few hours before dawn when John finally retrieved the tape recorder. He waited until he was sure Rodney had gone to bed, knowing that if the scientist was still in the lab when he returned, it would cause suspicion. He sighed gratefully when he found the object where he had left it. Heading back to his room, John decided he deserved a reward for waiting so patiently.  
  
After stripping down to his boxers, John got himself comfortable on the bed and turned on the tape. Hearing Rodney's voice brought his cock to instant attention. John slipped his hand into his boxers and began to fondle himself, coating his dick with lotion from his bedside table. The slick slide of his hand, moving up and down his length, was delicious, causing him to spiral closer and closer to orgasm. John's breathing grew harsh as he pumped his fist at an increasing pace. The fingers of his free hand wandered up his chest, running through the hair, finding their way to a pert nipple. He pinched and twisted the hardened bud, imagining it was Rodney producing the titillating sensations. "Oh yeah, Rodney," he moaned, arching up off the bed, his hips stuttering. Finally attaining glorious release, he came, pulsing over his hand. Reaching over to the bedside table with his clean hand, he pressed the stop button before heading into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
***  
  
Rodney knew when the tape recorder was turned on because he had set up the bug to activate when any of the buttons were pressed. He put on the headset that he had keyed to the bug's frequency. He heard the rustling of fabric while he distractedly tapped the keys on his laptop, tracking the cassette recorder's location. While the breathing in his ear grew heavier, he was able pinpoint its whereabouts. That's funny. It's in Major Sheppard's room. That can't be right. Then he heard what sounded like a moan and the major's husky voice saying "Oh yeah, Rodney."  
  
Rodney froze, realizing what just transpired. Sheppard was masturbating to the sound of his tirades. A wicked grin spread across his face and a devious plan formed in his mind. He knew exactly what to do; he was a genius after all.  
  
***  
  
After the previous night's scare, John decided to leave the tape recorder in his quarters for the day. Besides, he had enough material on the tape to enhance his fantasies for weeks. He left for sparring practice, relaxed, with a smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Sheppard called it a night, earlier than usual. He had suffered a long, boring day of shuttling Athosians back and forth to the mainland and wanted nothing more than a quick shower before climbing into bed to listen to his favorite scientist. After drying himself off and forgoing his boxers, John sprawled on his bed, already hard from the anticipation of the evening's activities. He started the tape and teased his balls to the familiar sound of Rodney berating his co-workers. He was reveling in the sensation of his hand stroking his cock, when there was a pause in the tape.  
  
"Major." John stopped mid stroke at the change in Rodney's intonation, listening to the words that were directed at him. "I know what you're doing with the tape," the recording continued. "I just want you to know that I think about you too," Rodney said, his voice breathy. "I think about you when I'm in the shower, as I stroke my cock." John's breath hitched. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the scene and resumed stroking. "I imagine it's your mouth, wrapped around me, sucking, licking . . . oh, yeah." Rodney moaned, promises of sex dripping from every utterance.  
  
John couldn't believe his ears. He was so absorbed in the sounds that Rodney was making, that he didn't hear his door slide open. He didn't know that Rodney was in the room until he felt the bed dip. His eyes flew open and he immediately pulled his hand away from his dick, scrambling to shut the tape off.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Rodney said huskily, his eyes flicking to John's leaking cock. He leaned over the soldier and slid his lips around the head, applying light suction.  
  
"Holy fuck," John yelped, his whole body shivering. Panting heavily, he watched with fascination as Rodney's tongue licked a stripe down and then back up his length and circled around and over the tip, teasing the slit. That wonderful mouth engulfed him and he strained not to succumb to the pleasures of that wet heat. "Rodney," he grated out, pushing at the other man's shoulders.  
  
Rodney pulled up and looked at him, uncertainty filling those bright blue eyes. "Oh, I, uh . . ."  
  
"Naked! Now!" John cut him off, before the scientist began to have any doubts about being there.  
  
Rodney quickly obeyed, for once, and was undressed in less than a minute. He climbed into the bed, facing John, and their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Tongues fought for control, as they each tried to dominate the other, until Rodney acquiesced, letting John tongue-fuck his mouth. The kiss was broken so they could catch their breath. Rodney looked totally debauched, lips parted, wet and swollen. John couldn't resist so he rolled the scientist onto his back, pressing him into the mattress.  
  
Their bodies melted into each other as their erections lined up perfectly. John gasped and entwined his legs with Rodney's, grinding his hips forward, eliciting a whimper from the Canadian. They slowly rocked their hips in sync; Rodney's saliva easing the friction as their cocks slid together. John's tongue traced patterns on Rodney's neck as he licked his way down to broad shoulders. He nibbled across them, to the collarbone, where he bit down more urgently. Rodney bucked wildly, encouraging John's ministrations. John's mouth traveled back over to the shoulder where he sunk his teeth in, bruising the skin, marking Rodney as his.  
  
Rodney's thrusting accelerated and he buried his face in John's neck, breathing in his scent. From his lips poured a litany of dirty things he wanted to do to John, but mostly he just repeated the man's name, like it was a prayer. "John, oh god, yes, John, fuck, yeah, John."  
  
A tingling sensation started at the base of John's spine as he rutted against his friend. He grabbed at Rodney's heart shaped ass, pulling it closer to get more contact. Finally, with white sparks shooting behind his eyes, John came in long spurts, coating both of their cocks and stomachs. Rodney soon followed, clutching at John's shoulders, still calling out his name as orgasm claimed the scientist's higher brain functions.  
  
The two men rolled onto their backs, but left their legs together. As the harsh breathing finally subsided, John twisted his head toward Rodney. He studied the other man for a moment; let his eyes take in the wide shoulders, the solid frame, and the golden hair covering his chest. Gathering his courage, John waited until he caught Rodney's eyes. When the scientist eventually turned to face him, John was captivated by the intensity of that gaze. He had never been the focus of that much energy. He gulped several times, sucking air into his lungs, before he was able to speak. "So," he started and then couldn't continue. Real suave there John.  
  
Rodney's smile was surprisingly shy, not the smug grin that John was expecting. "I, uh . . .," his voice trailed off and he looked down, crimson blush spreading across his cheeks. "I found the tape recorder that night you left it in the lab and then I kind of, sort of, bugged it," he ultimately blurted out. Rodney couldn't meet John's eyes during this confession.  
  
"Oh." Oh. John's face sported a matching flush as he realized that Rodney has heard him jerking off while listening to the tape recorder. That knowledge sent a thrill through John, making him shiver. Now that he wasn't caught up in the heat of the moment of having sex with his best friend, he could objectively consider the situation. He reached out, placing his hand along Rodney's cheek, stroking the jaw line with his thumb. "That was incredibly hot." Okay, maybe not so objectively. Rodney lifted his chin to meet John's stare and grinned, delightedly. "Only next time, I wanna see your face when you come."  
  
"N... n... next time?" Rodney stuttered.  
  
John only nodded, drawing Rodney into his embrace.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8196>  



End file.
